A week in Idris
by LittleSparrowBek
Summary: Its Clary's 17th birthday and Jace has planned a special trip to Idris. One week with the love of her life. Clary and Jace, just having fun and being normal teenagers. Fun, right? What could possibly go wrong? That's what Clary thinks, until one of Jace's old friends pops up. Warning: Incredibly sappy, a bit out of character and own character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my second fanfic and I really hope you like it. Like is said in the summery it's really sappy (becuse I love the sappy pits) and the first chapter is really long (for me). Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Littlesparrow**

* * *

Clary was counting down the days to her birthday. Adding up the numbers in her head as she thought about what she would do. She was sitting on her bed next to Simon. They were watching an anime about elves and humans fighting. It was all in Japanese and Clary was having trouble keeping up with the subtitles, mainly because she was thinking about other things; like if she should remind Jace that her birthday is coming up or if she should see if he remembers.

"Ten days," Simon was looking at her with a lop-sided smile.

"Ten days 'till what?" Clary asked snapping back to reality. She felt slightly embarrassed to be caught by Simon for not paying attention.

Simon's smile widened. "Ten days until your seventeen, that's what."

Clary redid the maths in her head only to find that it _was_ ten days until her birthday.

"So, got any plans?" Simon's eyes sparkled and he looked like a curious puppy. Clary found herself smiling. She was just about to answer him when her phone buzzed on the pillow next to her.

Clary looked back at Simon who gave her a wave that said she should answer it. The phone was still buzzing when Clary picked it up but she didn't have enough time to check who the caller was.

"Hello?" Clary was still sitting next to Simon, but she tucked her legs up so she could put her head on her knees.

"Clary, hi." Her heart fluttered at the sound of the voice. It was warm and sweet and sent shivers all the way down her spine.

Simon must have guessed who it was because he stood and walked to the door giving Clary a happy smile. "I'll see you later, Fray." Clary grinned up at him before turning her attention back to the phone.

"Hi Jace," She knew he couldn't see her and felt stupid for blushing.

Jace gave a small laugh like he would if he _could_ see her. "Are you doing anything?"

"Yeah, me and Simon were just hanging out." Clary said before she realised that Simon had just left. Not that Jace cared, because when he spoke it was with pure confidence.

"Great, then you won't mind meeting me at the park." It wasn't a question but Clary answered it with a small giggle.

"Okay, where do you want to meet?"

"Don't worry, I'll find you." Then he hung up. Clary shook her head but she was still smiling thinking about what Jace was up to.

Grabbing her bag from the hall way Clary made her way to the front door. She opened it to find her Mum and Luke standing on the front step. They had gone out earlier to do some shopping. Jocelyn had a hand full of plastic bags packed with groceries, as did Luke. He smiled when he saw Clary. She returned his smile and offered to help bring the food in.

"No, it's fine. Besides you look like you're going somewhere." He mother said setting down the bags in the kitchen.

"Um, yeah. Jace wants to meet me." Clary had her eyes on Jocelyn as she spoke. Her mother looked up at Clary with a tight smile that soon became real.

"Okay, have fun." Then she turned back and started to unload the food. Clary was slightly surprised but she was already walking out of the room.

"See you guys later." Clary called shutting the door behind her.

The sun was shining, the sky was blue and the park was packed. Jace pushed his golden hair out of his face and searched the scene before him. Kids were running after each other squealing and giggling, a group of joggers ran past Jace puffing, there were couples scattered around gazing at each other and kissing.

Jace's eyes fell on a group of girls. They looked about Clary's age, only unlike her; they were obviously trying to look older. There were four of them sitting on a picnic mat in the sun. One of them stopped talking and her gaze locked with Jace's. She was pretty; he had to admit, with straight dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was also skinny, like her friends, who had seemed to notice her behaviour.

Three other faces turned to Jace. He felt instantly awkward then surprised. He never used to be awkward around girls, but that was before he fell in love with one. Jace gave the girls one of his winning smiles and they all exploded into a fit of giggles, blushing and using their hair to cover their faces.

Just then, Jace saw a flash of red and felt his breath catch. Clary was standing in the shade of a tree with her back against the trunk about twenty meters away from where Jace stood. She was wearing a light green singlet that showed the tops of her shoulders. Even from where he was standing Jace could see the light splash of freckles going down her arms. Clary's expression showed that she was looking for someone and she looked slightly nervous.

The girls on the mat followed Jace's line of vision and their faces instantly darkened. The girl who had first seen Jace flicked her hair as if to get his attention but was completely ignored, because just then Clary looked up.

The instant her beautiful green eyes met Jace's gaze they sparked. She pushed herself off the tree and stood so that they were now facing each other. Clary tilted her head to the side, causing some of the red curls to fall across her face. She was waiting for him to come to her, Jace realised.

He started walking towards her at calm pace, but the closer he got the faster he moved. When they were less than five meters away from each other Jace stopped. He opened to say hello to her, but stumbled back when she threw herself at him.

Jace buried his face into her hair and smiled. Clary pulled away from him giggling.

"Hi," She said with her hands still behind his neck.

Jace leaned down to kiss her lovingly on the cheek. His response was lost when Clary turned her head and his kiss land on her lips.

"Come on," Jace ran his hand down her arm, causing her to shiver, and took her hand.

Jace scanned the area they were in; people were everywhere. They needed to go somewhere less crowded. He led Clary down a small path until they reached a group of trees. Clary gave him a questioning look.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere private…" Jace let the sentence hang in the air. He smiled when she lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Not like that, I just want to talk. However if there's something else you want to do, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Clary hit him on the arm and he laughed. They walked around the trees and found a small clearing. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and Jace felt warm in his jeans and dark blue T-shirt. Still holding her hand Jace sat down on the grass and looked up at her. Clary's hair fell down around her face as she smiled. Jace's heart pinched as he wondered, not for the first time, how beautiful she was.

There was barely anybody in this area of the park, something Jace was thankful for, but they weren't entirely alone. Clary was gazing at him with such power that his heart hummed in his chest.

"What?" He asked worried he had done something wrong.

Clary sat down on the grass, practically in his lap and leaned into him. She put her head on his chest and Jace was still surprised at how much he loved her. There must be a point where their feelings would stop growing but every time Jace looked at Clary, into those green eyes, he fell more and more in love with her.

"Nothing," Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his shirt. "I love you Jace, you know that right?"

"I know," Jace couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. He put an arm around her and stoked her wild red hair down. "I love you too, Clary."

They stayed like that for some time until Clary lay down on the grass next to him. Jace put his hands on either side of her head, his fingers tickled under her hair. Clary looked up at him and grinned. There was an odd glint in her eyes. One that was confident and mischievous at the same time.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Jace lowered himself over her. Clary's smile widened as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her until he was inches from her face. Her lips parted, ever so slightly, as if she was going to say something.

She never got the chance, because Jace moved forward, closing the tiny gap between them, and kissed her longingly. Using one hand to keep himself from crushing her, Jace pulled her body up to him. Clary's fingers gently brushed the back of his neck and were driving him insane. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his when she breathed in and out.

Bitting back his wishes Jace ripped himself away from Clary causing her to gasp. Her eyes sparkled and her checks were flushed and she still looked like she had fallen out of heaven. Clary was his angel and from the look in her eyes he was hers too.

Jace sat down next to Clary their hips still touching. She stayed where she was but her expression show that she was not happy at the distance, but then again, neither was Jace.

"Remember how I said I wanted to talk to you?" She simply nodded looking somewhat nervous, "Well, I wanted… I mean," Jace stumbled over his words.

"Jace, just say it." Clary's voice was soft.

"The last time you were in Idris, well you didn't really get to see anything, not really. And I guess, I wanted to know if you wanted to go there for your birthday?" The words sounded dumb coming out of his mouth and he waited for her to laugh at his proposition.

"You remembered." Clary was sitting up with a surprised look on her face.

"Remembered what?" Jace asked taken aback.

"You remembered my birthday." Jace just looked at her like she was mad. Of course he remembered; the date was burned into his mind as the first time he ever kissed Clary.

"So do you? Want to go, I mean… with me?"

"Yes!" Clary flung herself at him and they both rolled over and over in the grass.

Jace let out a long breath he had been holding. Some part of him didn't expect her to say yes, but he was really glad that she did. Five days with her, five days with Clary in Idris.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Simon was sitting on Clary's bed watching her pack.

"Yep, I know what you thinking; it's kind of short notice but Mum and Luke didn't seem to mind."

That was a lie. Jocelyn and Clary had had an incredibly long argument about her going to Idris with Jace when she had told them. They were standing in Luke's small kitchen; Luke looked slightly awkward because Jocelyn had her hand on her hips and a sullen expression. Clary was sitting on the bench glaring at her mother.

"No." Jocelyn said for the tenth time, "No Clary, I don't want you going there alone."

"But I won't be alone, Jace is taking me." Clary felt like she was getting nowhere.

"Exactly, I don't want you to spend five days alone with your boyfriend. End of story." Her tone had been final but Clary continued anyway.

"But Mum, nothing will happen." Jocelyn scoffed and gave her a look that made Clary furious, "Jace isn't like that Mum! He won't try anything!" Clary knew her mother didn't really like Jace but for her to assume that Jace saw this trip as a way to 'score' made Clary really angry.

"It's not just Jace, Clary it isn't safe. Remember last time? You almost died." Jocelyn was becoming desperate.

"That's because _last_ time there was a crazy man running around and we were in the middle of a war!" Clary's cheeks where flushed with anger.

"She's right Jocelyn," Luke's voice was calm and steady as always, "Idris is a safe place, now that the accords are all sorted out. And Clary is very capable of handling herself."

Her mother started to protest but Luke was very difficult to argue with. And in the end her mother had agreed to let her go as long as Clary stayed at Amatis' house. Luke had stayed there when he needed to speak to the Clave on numerous occasions. Clary had agreed and that was the end of the discussion.

"But I'll see you on Friday, right?" Simon had been there for her for every one of her birthdays and Clary guessed he must have felt excluded. But she also knew he wouldn't want to be there with Jace and Clary on a 'romantic holiday'.

"Sure you will, Mum and Luke said it was fine." That was another thing Clary had agreed to. Jocelyn, Luke and Simon would come up on her last day in Idris to celebrate her birthday. Five days with Jace. Clary was so excited she could barely contain herself.

* * *

**There you go! first chapter done! If you have any idea what Clary and Jace can do while they are in Idris, tell me! I need some things for them to do. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clary was leaning against the side of the New York institute waiting for the Clave to allow them access into Idris. When she arrived at the institute Jace was waiting for her with his bag. The others were there too. Izzy and Alec had come out to say goodbye to them, but Clary wished Simon was there. They said bye to each other yesterday but she already missed him.

"Have fun." Isabelle gave Clary a wink. She wasn't really sure what Isabelle was implying.

"Okay, I think it's all ready." Alec was standing next to Isabelle with a relaxed look on his face.

Jace looked over at Clary. She took out her stele and faced the brick wall. Forming the rune in her mind first, Clary started to draw. Her stele burned through the brick until it melted away leaving a portal behind.

"So, we're going to Amatis' place right?" Jace asked.

"Yep. Ready?" Jace laced his fingers through Clary's and picked up his bag. Clary did the same thing, looking back to give her friends an excited grin. Isabelle blew them both a kiss and Alec gave a small wave. Then Jace stepped forward into the portal with Clary.

O-o-O

Holding tightly onto Jace's hand Clary hit the ground with a hard thud knocking the air of her. Jace pulled her to her feet and started to laugh. Confused Clary looked around. But no, Jace was laughing at her, at her hair. The portal had turned her brushed curls into a mass of swirling red on top of her head.

Huffing, she tried to tame her wild mane, and failed. Jace reached for her and pulled her against him. Gently he ran his fingers through her hair untangling it.

"You're so beautiful." Jace smiled down at her and Clary felt her breath catch. His gold eyes studied her with warm affection. How was it that whenever she used a portal it completely messed up her hair and winded her, but Jace, as always, looked perfect? It just didn't seem fair.

Finally they turned to study their surroundings. They were standing directly in front of Amatis' house. Since there was no real reason for Jace and Clary to come back to Idris there was no need for someone to greet them, just let the walls down so they could enter the city, so Jace and Clary stood alone on the pavement.

Off slightly to her right, Clary could hear the sound of water and assumed it was one of the canals that ran through Alicante.

Jace started to walk towards the house, Clary two steps behind him. She pulled out the key Luke gave her and put it in the key hole. She tried to turn it but had some trouble and soon got frustrated.

"Here," Jace bumped her out of the way and turned the key. And of course, the door opened with a soft click. Jace pushed it open all the way and made a sweeping motion with his arm, indicating Clary to enter. She rolled her eyes at him and dragged her bag through the door way.

The house looked just like it did the first time Clary was there; plain and efficient, but nice. Jace followed her to the living room where they both set down their bags. It looked as if Amatis was just out or on holiday, but the truth was that she wasn't and that made Clary's heart ache a bit, knowing what her brother had done.

Rage swelled up in Clary. He would pay. One day, all the horrid things Jonathan had done would catch up with him and he would pay. Clary could hear the sound of her grinding her teeth then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Jace was looking at her with serious eyes.

"Fine," Clary said rather sharply and averted her eyes. They were standing in the middle of the living room, and were very close to each other.

"You don't look fine," Jace stated the obvious.

Clary turned back to look him in the eyes. Once she did, her anger was washed away as if by magic but was only to be replaced by a sad wistfulness. However, Jace's eyes showed only love and warmth. Clary took his hand and pulled him to her.

"What he did was horrible and, and cruel and… evil." Jace gave her a steady look before nodding.

"Yes, it was. But we can't change any of it. Come on Clary, now's not the time." Jace was right but she still felt saddened at the empty home.

"So, shall we unpack?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

Jace picked up Clary's bag and handed it to her. She made her way to the room she had stayed in last time. It was the same as she remembered; small with white walls. The bed even had the same brightly-coloured woven blanket.

Clary set the bag down on her bed and looked up to see Jace standing in the door way with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Oh no, sorry Jace, but we are not sharing a room." The grin on his face widened.

"Wouldn't dream of it," His eyes sparked, "well, maybe I would but…"

Clary picked up a pillow from the bed and threw at Jace. He ducked just as the pillow it the door frame and fell to the ground. Both Jace and Clary watched it land with a soft thud. Clary looked up from the ground at Jace, who had started laughing. She rolled her eyes but had started laughing too.

Once Jace had left to find his own room, Clary sat down on the bed and unzipped her bag. Clary placed all her cloths in the chest at the end of her bed, half filling it, then went to wash her face and run a comb through her still tangled hair. After one quick check in the mirror, Clary left her room to go find Jace.

He was sitting on an arm chair sideways with his legs dangling over the side reading a book. No, not a book, Clary realised, but her sketch pad. A broad grin spread across Jace's face and she knew what he had found. Clary had spent hours trying to draw Jace; his amber eyes, his perfectly angled jaw, even the thin scars on the back of his hands. But no matter how had she tried she could never put them together. So, as a result bits and pieces of Jace had been sketched in almost half of her sketch pad.

Jace's eyes widened and Clary knew had seen her attempt at drawing his chest. In a moment of desperation she threw herself across the room to snatch the sketch pad form Jace. However, Clary underestimated the distance between her and Jace and fell with a hard thump at Jace's feet. Jace jumped with surprise then looked down at her.

He raised one eyebrow, in that perfect way of his. "Um Clary, may I ask what you're doing?"

"My sketch pad, I- you can't just look at it without asking." Clary was lying on her stomach on the ground and was slightly out of breathe.

"Why? Is there something you're keeping from me?" Jace's eyebrow lifted even higher.

"No, it's just, well there not finished…" Clary could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Clearly. There's not one picture in here of me that's done." Jace sounded almost disappointed.

"That's because I can't get you to look right." Clary, having pushed herself off the ground, snatched her sketch pad out of Jace's hands. "Where did you find this anyway?" Clary had brought it with her to draw some of the beautiful scenery in Idris, and hopefully finish one drawing of Jace. But when she was unpacking she hadn't seen it and was worried she had left it behind.

Jace shrugged over dramatically.

"You went through my stuff?" But she wasn't really upset and decided to drop it.

Jace spun round so that he was sitting in the chair normally and smiled at Clary. "So, what do you want to do first?"

Clary thought for a few seconds. What _did_ she want to do? "I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?"

Jace looked thoughtful for a while before smiling. "It almost three o'clock now so… that gives us roughly three hours of daylight left, right?"

Surprised, Clary looked out the nearest window and saw that the sun was more than halfway in the sky. Disappointment hit Clary; her first day with Jace was already more than half over.

"I think I have some ideas," Jace continued, "but you should leave anything valuable behind."

Clary looked down at her sketch pad and sighed. No drawing then.

* * *

**Hey, sorry this is a pretty uneventful chapter, but i needed some place for them to stay so... yeah. Next chapter will involve more sappiness promise. If you've got any ideas that Jace can do for Clary just tell me :D Anyway till next time, bye**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was really starting to annoy Clary. They had been walking for almost half an hour and if it got any hotter Clary was sure she would melt. Alicante was far behind them now and Clary was sure that if Jace wasn't there she would be completely lost. The scenery was nice with rolling hills and lush green grass. Often, when they were at the top of a hill Clary could see a forest off to her west.

"Jace, will you tell me where we are going?" Clary asked for the tenth time. Her feet were getting sore and, even though she enjoyed the time with Jace, nothing much had happened.

Jace looked back over his shoulder and grinned. "Almost there," was all he said.

'Almost there' turned out to be another fifteen minutes. Jace quickened his pace, much to Clary's protests, and then stopped at the top of a small hill and waited for Clary to catch up.

A small gasp escaped Clary's lips as she looked down to see what lay before her. It was a small valley with many trees dotted here and there and in the middle was a lake. The water was a deep crystal blue and the surface sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the sun. All the colours were vibrant, form the blue, blue sky to the lush green grass, and looking at them Clary felt alive.

Jace was watching her intently. "Pretty, huh?"

She turned to face him still stunned by the sight, "Pretty? Jace this is amazing!" Clary looked back down at the lake shaking her head slightly. "Now I wish I had my sketch pad," She was disappointed about that but just looking at this Clary knew she could always draw it off memory, because there was no way she was forgetting this anytime soon.

"Do you see that, over on the far side?" Jace pointed out across the lake to what looked like a small shed made of wood. It looked like it had once been white but the paint had faded and chipped off with age. "That's the boat shed, if we are lucky there will be one in there that will float."

Clary was snapped out of her gaze and looked at Jace, "Wait, are we going rowing?"

His answer came as an evil grin, "Hopefully, because the other option would involve a change of clothes."

The boat shed was on the other side of the lake which meant Jace and Clary had to walk all the way round. Once they were close to the water, Clary took of her shoes so she could walk in the cool sand. Jace joined her and laced his fingers with hers. Clary couldn't believe how normal all this was; she was walking with her boyfriend on the sand. She laughed at the irony.

"What?" Jace gave her a funny look.

"Nothing, it's just, this is so… so… wired." Jace gave a soft laugh and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Warmth spread throughout Clary's whole body.

They reached the boat shed and Clary realised that it was much bigger than she originally thought. Excitement burned in her veins as she thought about what they were doing. Jace walked right up to the door of the building and pulled it open. The hinges let out a loud screech in protest causing Clary to cringe.

Jace stood back and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Let take a look, shall we."

The inside of the boat shed was dark and full of cobwebs. Clary wasn't really sure what she was expecting to find but when she saw the broken wooden boats scattered everywhere her heart dropped.

Jace scanned over the boats with a look of pure concentration on his face. Clary, feeling extremely disappointed, turned back to the door.

"There, over in the corner." Jace pointed to a small wooden boat leaning up against the wall.

He moved across the room walking over old and broken pits of wood as he did. Clary waited patiently silently paying he wouldn't twist an ankle. Jace reached the boat and he bent down to examine it more closely.

"It's a bit old, but it should float." Jace looked back at Clary.

"If we sink, I'm going to kill you." That made him smile.

O-o-O

Getting the boat out was harder than they expected and took them a while. Once it was out in the sunlight the boat looked like it would definitely sink. But Jace insisted that it was fine.

"Uhh Jace, won't we need some oars?" Clary noticed, "I'll find some, be back in a sec."

Clary turned back to the shed and stepped inside. After looking around for a while she saw a stack of oars under a pile of junk.

"Great," Clary said sarcastically as she moved toward the oars. Using the tip of her foot Clary kicked at the junk on top of the oars. It came off and landed on the ground with a loud crash.

"Oops…" Clary hoped she didn't break any of the oars.

Luckily they weren't damaged and Clary grabbed the two newest looking ones and went back outside.

Jace was sitting and waiting for her on the sand with his legs out in front of him and was using his elbows to keep him up. The water barely touched his toes and his golden hair made him look like an angel with a halo.

Clary dropped the oars down next to him and he looked up at her. Her heart fluttered, but she wasn't sure if it was excitement or love. Both, she decided.

"Ready?" Clary asked. Jace jumped up and pulled her to him.

"Are _you_?" Her response was lost as Jace leaned down and kissed her. Clary's arms instantly went around his neck and she had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach him. Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her small frame against him.

Jace broke the kiss, reluctantly, to look in Clary's eyes. "Ok, now we're ready." Jace smiled down at her, "Come on." He took her hand and led to where the boat was sitting in the sand. Clary helped Jace push the boat to the edge of the water.

"You might want to leave your shoes here so we can get the boat in the water." Clary and Jace left their shoes on the sand together and started to push the boat into the water. "Ok, I'll hold it still while you get in…" Jace held the side of the boat to stop it from drifting away then held out his left hand to Clary.

Hesitantly Clary put one foot into the boat and using Jace's hand to stop herself form falling over. Her legs felt like jelly when the boat wobbled and she had to stand in a crouching position. Once she was in and sitting down Jace pushed the boat out so that he was knee deep in the water.

Clary helped Jace steady the boat as he got in and sat down in front of her. He made it look so effortless, quite the opposite of Clary. After some fiddling, Jace got the oars to sit on either side of the boat without falling into the water.

"Ok, here we go," Jace started to row, one motion causing the boat to float away from the water's edge.

Clary watched as Jace moved the boat with grace and rhythm. She saw how his muscles moved under his skin for the work and could feel her heart rate increase. He took them out into the middle of the lake them stopped and pulled the oars out of the water placing them long ways in the boat.

"So…?" Jace gave her an odd look.

"'So' what?" Clary asked confused. Jace was being so wired, yet kind of sweet, with his actions and secrecy.

"So, do you want a turn?" He gave her the same odd look, and Clary realised that there was a spark of anticipation in his eyes.

Confused even more Clary just looked at him. Then he gestured at the oars and she realised what he mean.

"Oh, I um, can't…" Jace smiled at this and put the ores back in to the position they were in before.

"I'll help you."

O-o-O

So, Jace and Clary spent the rest of the afternoon paddling around the lake, simply talking to each other and laughing. Clary was filled with warm and fuzzy feelings as Jace talked about how he had once found a spider when he was five.

"Creepy looking things, with all those legs…" Clary couldn't disagree but soon all she could focus on was how happy she felt at just being there with Jace.

The sun had begun to set, causing the sky to explode with colour. Pink and orange streaked out across the deep purple sky. The sight was reflected on the water, like it was a mirror, and Clary trailed her fingers across the surface mesmerised.

"This is so beautiful," Clary was in an almost dreamy haze and didn't realise Jace was watching her with longing in his eyes.

"So are you…" That made Clary even more happy.

Jace leaned forward and reached out to take her hands in his. Clary moved toward Jace just as he did towards her. Their lips met and Jace wrapped his arms around Clary in a passionate kiss. Wanting to be closer to him, Clary shifted her position in the boat and instantly regeted her actions. She had learned to far on one side and could feel the boat starting to tip. Jace realised this too, but was too late. The boat flipped, sending Jace and Clary into the freezing water.

The lake engulfed Clary at first, but she pulled herself to the surface and started spitting out large amounts of water. Jace rose then too with a look of pure shock.

"What the hell…" Jace said look confused, when he saw Clary's face he frowned, "Clary!" Jace exclaimed. He looked really annoyed but not exactly angry with her.

That, however, changed once she burst out into laughter. Jace glared at her but all Clary could do was continue to laugh. "I- I'm" She was having trouble staying afloat, laughing and talking at the same time, "I'm sorry," Her body now shook with hiccups, "Jace." The anger left his face but he still looked really annoyed.

"Just like 'The little Mermaid'…" Clary remembered the Disney film with Ariel and Eric, "Except no singing crab." The song 'Kiss the girl' popped into Clary's head and she got the feeling it might stay there for a while. Jace just looked at her like she was crazy. That only made Clary laugh even more.

Jace looked around and his frown deepened, "Where did the boat go?" Clary then looked around too, only to find that the boat had drifted all the way across the lake. The oars weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Damn…" Even if Jace and Clary got to the boat, they would have nothing to move it with.

The sun had disappeared leaving only a prefect starry sky behind. There was barely any light to see by as Jace and Clary made their way back to the shore.

Clary's wet cloths stuck to her skin and her hair clung to her face. There was a light wind that caused her to feel cold all the way down to her bones. Jace, having just dragged himself out of the water, practically collapsed on the grass.

They were nearly in the same place as they had been when they came to the lake, but now it looked totally different. The moonlight gave everything an almost eerie feel, but Clary still thought it was beautiful. As was the boy lying down at her feet. Clary sat down next to him and tilted her head up to look at the stars.

Because they were next to a lake the air was cold so it did nothing to dry their wet clothes. Clary wrapped her arms around herself to stop her trembling, not that it helped much.

"Come here," Jace's voice was soft and gentle.

Clary tore her eyes away from the sky to look at him. He was on his back, his T-shirt clinging to his stomach. His hair, that looked a dark, dark gold in the moonlight, was messy and it made him look extremely sexy. He also held his arms out to her as if he was going to embrace her. Clary wished there was just a little bit more light so she could see his eyes more clearly, because if she could, she was sure they would be filled with love.

Jace opened his arms wider and motioned for her come down to him. Without hesitation Clary leaned down and snuggled up against his side. She lay her head down on his chest and could hear the steady beat of his heart. Jace pulled her closer to him and warmth spread through her whole body. Clary soon fell asleep in Jace's arms, her head rising and falling when he breathed in and out.

* * *

**Thanks to Maddy1014 who came up with Jace and Clary's activity for day 1(I really appreciate the ideas and will try to use them, however, I'm sorry if they don't come out the way you expect or like, I can only do so much). Thanks again guys, I hope you enjoyed it. And if you want to tell me ****_any_**** ideas I would love to read them!**


	4. Chapter 4

Day 2

Sun flooded through the open window of Clary's room sending rays of light across the ground. Clary woke to the smell of something burning. She shot up in her bed alert. Her curtains were drawn letting in the bright morning light.

The burning smell swirled around Clary. She shot up in an instant and ran out of her room in nothing but a singlet and pyjama shorts.

"Jace?... Jace!" Clary called, a million things running through her mind. What was the burning smell? Had something happened? And where was Jace?

All her questions were answered once she reached the kitchen. Jace was standing up against the bench in Amatis' small kitchen cursing at the toaster. A large pile of burnt toast was sitting next to it. Relief flooded through Clary as she realise what had happened. Jace was trying to make toast with a toaster that only ran of gas because there was no electricity in Idris, and he seemed to be having some trouble.

"Jace… what are you doing?" She couldn't help the smile starting to form.

He spun round and ran his eyes over her once before turning back to the toaster. "Stupid thing won't work!" Jace was furiously trying to pop the toast, without success.

"Here, let me help," Clary reached forward to the bench and Jace, "before you blow-up the whole house." Jace gave her a funny look but didn't stop her from reaching over to the toaster.

Clary grabbed the toaster and simply tipped it upside down, sending bread crumbs all over the place along with two completely black bits of toast.

"So much for breakfast in bed," Jace grumbled.

"You were making me breakfast in bed?" Clary asked in surprise.

"I would have, if the bloody toaster worked." Clary saw just how disappointed he was about not being able to make her breakfast and her heart fluttered.

"Jace," Her voice was soft and gentle, "it's the thought that counts." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry," Jace said. However, he no longer sound so upset, "perhaps I could make it up to you."

Clary was about to say that he didn't need to make up for anything, but her words were lost when he reached out and pulled her to him. A second later his lips came down onto hers. Clary was swept up in the kiss. The softness of Jace's hands running up and down her back sent sparks flying through her whole body. He pressed her closer to him. Clary let out a small moan and felt Jace's lips pull back into a grin.

He pulled away from shortly after and looked down at her, his eyes practically sparkling.

"So? Got any plans for today?" Clary asked, her checks flushed from kissing Jace.

"I'm thinking about it," Jace paused and looked away from Clary for a second, "There was this place I used to go to when I was younger…" Jace's eyes went cloudy and Clary knew he was thinking about his childhood.

Clary moved closer to him and put her head on his chest. Jace's attention snapped back to Clary instantly and he smiled.

"Do you want to go?" He asked with a grin.

"That depends… where exactly are we going?" Clary got that Jace was trying to surprise her like he did the previous day with the lake, but she did not like being left in the dark.

"For a walk." Jace didn't elaborate any more.

OoOoO

Twenty minutes later Clary was showered and dressed in a light green tee-shirt and jeans. Jace was waiting at the front door with a bag thrown over his left shoulder and smile on his face.

"What's that?" Clary returned his smile and gestured at the bag.

Jace looked down at the large cream-coloured bag and shrugged. "You'll find out,"

Clary rolled her eyes and shut the door behind them.

Much like he'd done the day before, Jace started walking, heading in the direction of wherever they were going. Clary walked comfortably beside him, their arms only just brushing. Clary looked down at Jace's hand and reached out to take it when she suddenly felt shy. She turned away from Jace and focussed on where she was walking.

Clay was mentally growing at herself. Why couldn't she hold Jace's hand? Why had she hesitated? All of her questions stopped when a strong hand slipped in next to hers. Jace laced his fingers through Clary's sending warm tingles up and down her arm.

Jace and Clary walked hand in hand until they were out of Alicante, when Clary sudden recognised the scenery. Clary had walked this way before, she was sure of it, but couldn't figure out where they were going until she saw it; The Wayland manor.

Or what was left of it. Something in Clary's mind clicked; she recognised the scenery because she had seen it before. The reason she was unsure was because the last time they were here they were going the other direction. That and a lot was on Clary's mind at the time, like how Jace had demon blood in his veins and how she had angle blood in her.

The Wayland manor lay before them and Clary shuddered at the memory of what had happened… Jace squeezed her hand and kept walking.

"Jace?" Clary was utterly confused.

"Almost there," Jace's voice was soft and gentle, but she could tell he was remembering the same things she was.

Jace continued to walk Clary around the manor and she had to look away. With her eyes focused on the ground Clary realised that they were now walking on a small dirt path.

After a while the path started to get smaller and smaller, then it just stopped.

"Here," Jace said.

Clary looked up and was… surprised. A wall of trees lay in front of Jace and Clary only a few meters away from where they were standing. A forest? Clary looked over at Jace and raised both her eye brows in question.

Jace smiled, "Come on," He took her hand again and pulled her into the forest.

The ground was soft under Clary's feet. The air smelt fresh and alive. When Clary listened, she could hear the sound of birds sing in the trees and something else. Running water.

"Jace?" Clary asked not sure what to do.

"Can you hear it?" Jace wasn't looking at her, he was focussed on something far away, "Can you hear the water?" Clary nodded, "When I was little I used to try to find the stream, I would follow it until I reached the water fall."

"Water fall?" Clary was completely lost.

Jace looked back at her and smiled, "Do you want to find it?" His voice was eager yet unsure at the same time.

"Let's go,"

The sound grew louder and louder in Clary's ears, the sound of water crashing against water, the sound of the water fall.

"There!" Clary saw it up a head and started to run.

The water fall was small but beautiful. The trees thinned out at the water's edge letting in rays of sun. There was spray coming off the water creating ting rainbows in the air. Clary looked back at Jace. He was smiling as he sat down near the water's edge and started to unpack the bag.

First, a red and white mat that he spread out on the ground, then he took out two sandwiches and some fruit.

"A picnic?" Clary could feel the smile growing on her face. She sat down next to Jace and took her sandwich.

Jace and Clary sat on the picnic mat eating lunch and watched the water fall for what felt like hours. When the air started to get colder and the crickets came out Jace and Clary packed up and headed home.

* * *

**Please read!**

**Ok so… I wanted to say that I am SO sorry for the massive break! I know that this is a pretty pathetic chapter after like three months of nothing but I just had to get things rolling again and I must say that this fanfic is starting to drag out a bit, and I am sorry for that, but I will be introducing Jace's old friend in the next chapter!**

**But before I do… I need to say one thing: I know that Jace didn't have any friends when he was a kid and I know that it can be annoying when somebody adds in a random person from someone's past that has nothing to do with the original story. I must admit it annoys me sometimes too! And I am sorry (again) if you don't like it when people introduce their own characters so just a heads up, Jace's old friend will be my own character, simply because I couldn't find anyone who fit the role.**

**Ok so pretty much, if you like stories that keep to the main story line then you won't like my fanfic, (because of all the things I said above) but if you don't mind then please please please just roll with what whatever happens next in my story.**

**Thanks for reading that and I am sorry (one last time) and I will try to update MUCH sooner this time!  
xoxox LittleSparrow oxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Day 3

"I really wish my phone would work!" Clary complained for the third time. It had been ages since she spoke to anyone but Jace, not that that was a bad thing, but she was missing Simon. Not to mention it was a lot easier to check the time on her phone then trying to tell the time by using the sun.

Jace laughed quietly next to her.

"It's not funny Jace!" She hit him playfully on the chest.

"Chill out Clary, you'll see everyone in a few days anyway." The sudden realisation hit Clary; a few days, that's all she had left with Jace. Clary put her phone down on the kitchen table and looked back at her half-eaten bowl of cereal and sighed.

"What?" Jace lifted one eye brow in question.

"No, nothing… It's just, we only have two days alone."

Jace looked thoughtful then smiled, "Well then, we should make the most of it shouldn't we?"

"What do you have in mind?" Clary asked.

"Clary, how do you feel about horse riding?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Clary eyes widened. Horse riding?! Clary was not a big fan of horse riding; the only time she had ever been on a horse was when she was with Sebastian, or Jonathan, and she had been terrified the whole time. Clary shuddered at the simple memory of sitting that close to the monster known as her brother.

"Clary?" Jace's voice made her eyes snap back to him.

"Sorry," She felt slightly bad for zoning out, "Horse riding…" she said the words quietly to herself. How bad could it really be? "Fine, but if I get hurt I expect you to nurse me back to health." Clary crossed her arms over her chest.

Jace laughed and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the forehead. "Deal."

OoOoO

"Jace, are you sure we should be doing this?!" Clary whispered urgently to Jace as they walked up to a stable on the out skirts of the city.

Jace didn't answer; instead he turned around to give her a mischievous grin to which Clary groaned.

"Why did I agree to this?" Clary asked herself once they found the door to the stable. It was relatively large and could hold up to six horses at a time. The ground was covered with a thin layer of hay and there was a wall dedicated to holding equipment like reins and saddles but other than that the stables were very clean and bare. It also smelt of horse.

"Jace…Jace!" Clary growled, "We shouldn't be doing this…" She had the nagging feeling that the family that owned this stable would walk in on them trying to steal two of their horses.

"Relax Clary, we're going to bring them back. Just think of it as borrowing them for a few hours." Jace assured her.

"'Borrowing'," Clary used her fingers to show quotation marks, "without asking, is stealing Jace!"

Jace made a face at her showing that he clearly disagreed and made his way over to where the horses were standing in their own little stalls. There were only four horses in the stable leaving two stalls unoccupied. Jace opened one of the stalls to reveal a huge stallion.

Clary had no idea what type of horse it was, she didn't think the knowledge of horse breeds were extremely important to remember, but she did know one thing; this stallion looked exactly like one of the horses she would draw for a brave knight who would ride out into battle leading his army behind him.

It was tall, its shoulder just above her head, and had a long tail that reached almost to the floor. Its coat was completely black like its tail and main. The only place where it was not black was the white strip of white running down its nose.

Jace lead the horse out of its stall and looked at it thoughtfully. Then he ran his hand down the white strip on its face and smiled. The stallion's black eyes locked with Jace's and Clary couldn't help but smile.

"Aww, looks like you made a friend Jace." She said playfully.

Jace looked over his shoulder at her with a smile. He led the black horse over to the wall with the horse equipment and picked up a dark leather saddle and reins. He turned back to the horse and started to put the reins on.

Clary watched as the horse let Jace saddle it up and tie it to a hook on the wall near the stalls.

"Now it's your turn," Jace walked back over to Clary.

"What? You're going to saddle me up too?" Clary asked.

"No." Jace just rolled his eyes and walked back to the horses.

Clary moved to stand behind him as he looked over the remaining three horses. Two of them were brown, one more dark than the other, and the last one was a cream coloured mare. Clary walked over to the cream one a started to stroke her head looking in her eyes.

"Jace, how about thi-" Clary started before Jace cut her off.

"No, not that one." Jace opened the light brown horses stall.

"Why not?" Clary asked slightly annoyed; if Jace got the black one then she wanted the cream one, plus she liked how it was different from the two brown ones.

Jace sighed, "Because, number one, she is way too big for you," Clary looked back to the horse, it _was_ too big for her but that didn't mean she couldn't ride it, "and number two," Jace continued, "you're too inexperienced to ride her. If you try to ride her, I guarantee that you will fall off."

"How do you know?" Clary asked.

"She is used to riders with experience…" To Clary's blank look he added, "It's all in the eyes Clary."

After blinking a few times and thinking that her boyfriend was either a horse whisperer or had lost it completely, Clary turned her attention to the smaller brown mare.

Now that she was out of her stall Clary could see that she was not just brown. She had a light brown coat but her mane and tail were a dark brown. Clary was also surprised to see that the horse Jace had picked also had white flecks all over her lower back like she had been standing in the snow. Her eyes were a very dark brown, almost black, and when she looked at Clary they were warm and kind. Maybe Jace had a point with the eyes thing.

This time Jace let Clary help him saddle up the mare, showing her how everything worked. Once they were finished they each led their horses out of the stable and around the back of the property. Behind it lay green rolling hills and that was where they would be riding.

"Ok, ready?" Jace held his hand out for Clary.

With great difficultly Clary managed to get one foot in the strip after many failed attempts. "I think it is too high." Clary said once she had her foot firmly in place, "How on Earth am I supposed to get my leg over?"

"I'll help you, Clary, just wait." Jace said.

He grabbed her other foot and pushed it up. Clary then swang her leg round on was sitting in the saddle. Jace checked to make sure she was comfortable then mounted his own horse with ease causing Clary to grumble.

Jace turned his horse around and started to walk over to Clary. She smiled at how easy he made it look and tried to do the same.

Her mare started to walk forward, surprising Clary, and she moved her hands down to the saddle to steady herself.

"Look, like this," Jace said and showed her how to hold her reins, "and sit up straight, trust me it's easier." Clary doubted that but did as she was told.

After Jace was confident Clary wouldn't randomly fall off, he turned his horse around and told Clary to do the same. Jace led her up one of the small hill until Clary could no longer see the stable the horses had come from. They walked around on the hill for some time before Jace said, "Want to go faster?"

"No…" Clary said in a small voice but Jace had already sped up causing her mare to move faster just catch up. Clary dug her nails into her reins as her horse increased her speed. Somehow Jace kept getting farther and farther away from her. "Jace!" He did not slow his pace, "Fine…" Clary said to herself as she kicked her horse and sat low in the saddle.

The mare bolted up to Jace on his black stallion. In seconds Clary was at Jace's side.

"Where did you come from?" Jace asked. Clary laughed and gently kicked her horse again making her run. "Clary, wait come back!" Jace called after her.

Clary slowed her pace to let Jace catch up. When he did she looked at him with a grin of pride on her face. "What wrong Jace, can't keep up?"

"Is that a challenge?" Jace asked.

"Race?" Clary knew her confidence was getting the better of her but she also knew that one day ago she would have not been able to ride by herself and now look at her.

Jace agreed, "First to the top." Clary looked where she would be running to, then tightened her grip on the reins and kicked her mare urging her forward with a jolt. "Hey, Clary!"

She barely heard him; she was hanging on for dear life as her horse bolted up the hill. The wind whipped Clary's face and made her hair go everywhere, but Clary didn't care until she realised that Jace was gaining ground. Out of the corner Clary could see the black blur of Jace's horse catching up quickly. The top of the hill was only a few meters away when the black horse shot past.

Clary slowed her horse to a stop in front of Jace. "You cheated," He said between pants.

"Not that it made a real difference." Clary said breathless herself.

Jace smiled at her. "Come on, we should get these two back before the owner comes looking for them."

"It's ok Jace, we were just 'borrowing' them." Clary mocked with a smile.

OoOo

"Bye," Clary whispered to her mare as Jace closed the door to her stall. They put the reins and saddles back where they found them on the wall and turned to leave the stable.

Jace had just shut the door to the stables when a voice made them both freeze.

"How dare you! Do you think that you can just go steal our horses for a joy ride!" Clary turned around to see who owned the voice.

It was a girl, who very much resembled Barbie. She was tall and thin, very thin, like super model. Her hair was sandy blond and layered so it flicked off in a stylish way down past her shoulders and her eyes were an icy blue. She aged somewhere between Jace and Clary.

Jace turned slowly to face the girl. He had gone very pale.

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise," the girl said when she saw Jace's face, all anger gone from her voice, "Nice to see you again, Jonathan Christopher Wayland."


	6. Chapter 6

Day 3

(Recap)

_Jace had just shut the door to the stables when a voice made them both freeze._

_"How dare you! Do you think that you can just go steal our horses for a joy ride!" Clary turned around to see who owned the voice._

_It was a girl, who very much resembled Barbie. She was tall and thin, very thin, like super model. Her hair was sandy blond and layered so it flicked off in a stylish way down past her shoulders and her eyes were an icy blue. She aged somewhere between Jace and Clary._

_Jace turned slowly to face the girl. He had gone very pale._

_"Well, well, well, this is a surprise," the girl said when she saw Jace's face, all anger gone from her voice, "Nice to see you again, Jonathan Christopher Wayland."_

* * *

Jace eyes widened first in shock then in recognition at the girl who stood not five meters away from them. Clary looked at Jace's stunned face back to the 'barbie' in front of her. She was smiling one of those smug knowing smiles that annoyed Clary when she took a step toward Jace swaying her hips as she did.

Instant hatred rippled through Clary once the 'barbie' opened her mouth to speck again, "What's the matter Jonathan, don't you remember me?" A small glint of worry shone in her eyes. Clary felt dizzy, _Whoa wait, 'remember me?'_ Did Jace know this girl? It would explain why he had visibly paled when he heard her and also why he looked at her as if she was a distant memory, she probably was, but it did not explain why his shocked face was now relaxing into one that had a huge smile.

A raging hot feeling flared up in Clary's chest. Who was this girl, this perfect, beautiful, tall girl? And why was she now running towards Jace with an equally massive smile on her flawless little face?

Clary's jaw nearly hit the ground when 'barbie' threw her skinny arms around Jace's neck and jumped of the ground. Jace stepped back in surprise and looked down at the girl who was now in his arms. Clary wished Jace would look at her in the eyes as if to say, _'I have no idea what is happening either…' _But he didn't, it was like Jace had forgotten Clary was standing right next to him. And instead he did something that Clary never saw coming; Jace _smiled_ and actually hugged her back. _He_ hugged _her_! Clary ground her teeth together as she watched to two of them. Jace let go first, much to Clary relief, and 'barbie' stepped back from him. _Good,_ Clary thought angrily.

"I can't believe it's you, Jonathan!" The girl squealed, causing Clary to wince at the sound. Jace smiled down at the girl warmly. Clary stood there looking between the two, confusion swirling all around her. Jace was never like this; he only trusted a few people let alone smiled 'warmly' at them. It was so out of character that in other circumstances, Clary might have laughed at his odd behaviour, but not this time, no, this time all Clary could do was stand and watch.

"Wow," The girl said as she stepped back. Clary felt her fists clench. Was she seriously checking him out, even when Clary was standing right next to him? "You look…" She dropped of thinking of the right word. Clary dared her to say it, the word she knew this 'barbie' was thinking. A word that just so happened to start with an 'S'. "Different." She finished with a smile. Clary fought the urge to roll her eyes at how painfully obvious it was. Was she for real? Jace simply smiled, but Clary knew he understood her meaning.

"Well, it's been a while since we last saw each other," Jace stated his smile tuning into a grin.

'Barbie' girl was about to say something back to him when Clary couldn't take it any longer. She stepped closer to Jace and cleared her throat loudly.

Jace's head instantly snapped back to her, but 'barbie girl turned slowly as if annoyed. When her eyes met Clary's for the first time they were ice cold. Instead of narrowing her eyes at this girl in anger, Clary shifted her eyes back to Jace and she lifted both her brows with a questioning look.

Jace smiled at her with affection in his gold eyes. "Clary," the way he said her name made Clary feel instantly better, "this is Samantha, Samantha Pureliy," he gestured to 'barbie' girl. She gave Clary a hugely fake smile.

"Hi Clary, I've heard so much about you and everything you've done," Clary just blinked at her, "And I must say that I think your story is very," she paused, "interesting." Clary did not like how she said it, "You know, I've actually seen you before in person,"

"Really?" Jace asked seeming generally interested. Clary didn't care one little bit if she had seen her before.

Samantha gave a definite nod and looked back at Jace obviously happier to speak to him instead of Clary. "I was at there when she gave her speech about how we should work with Downworlders." She scrunched up her noise on the last word as if she thought they were discussing. More rage hit Clary; _How dare she, does she really think that she is better than them?_ Clary thought of Simon, kind, caring Simon, and Magnus, a man who had helped them more times than Clary could be bothered counting, she thought of Maia and Jordan, her forever loyal friends, and of Luke, the best father she could ask for. _Does she really think she is better than all of them? _The look in Samantha's eyes answered loud and clear; Yes, yes she did.

"I just can't believe that it's all true," Samantha said with a nervous laugh, "Oh, Jonathan, I can't even begin to imagine what you must have gone through…" She looked at him with sad eyes. There was only one thing going through Clary's mind; _Who on earth is this girl? _Jace just shrugged her off with a smile.

"It's good to see you again," Samantha then turned to look at Clary, "And it's nice to finally meet you Clary Morgenstern. I'm glad to see you are keeping Jonathan out of trouble." Her tone sarcastic as her eyes flickered to the stable Jace and I had come out of before.

"Sorry about that," Jace said with a chuckle, "perhaps we could make it up to you?" Jace said with one perfect eye brow lifted. Clary's eyes snapped to Jace and she looked at him in shock. _Did he just ask her out?! _Clary had no idea what kind of mess she had somehow stumbled into.

Samantha laughed, "No it's fine, just means the horses get some exercise, no harm done," She grinned, showing off her perfect white teeth, "Do you want to come in and get a drink?" Clary noticed that she only addressed Jace and ignored her completely.

"Sure," Jace answered with a friendly smile.

"Great." Samantha smiled back.

Clary ground her teeth; this was not something she was prepared for, not at all.

OoOoO

Clary could not believe she was in this girl's house. It was larger than Amatis's house and much more elegant. They were sitting at the kitchen table witch was made out of dark wood. The bench was clear of everything except a light blue vase that had a bouquet of small white flowers sticking out the top. A tall glass of water sat in front of Clary untouched.

"So you go by Jace now?" Samantha asked Jace. They had been talking now stop since all three of them sat down at the table. Clary had said nothing, instead deciding to listen and figure out what was going on.

Apparently this girl, Samantha, had been friends with Jace when he was a kid. Something that Clary found really strange. Jace said that he hadn't had any friends when he was a kid and Clary doubted that Valentine would have arranged for Jace to have some kind of 'play date'. But alas, here she was claiming that she and Jace had been best buddies. Clary just couldn't believe that Jace had never mentioned her before.

"Yeah, Maryse named me," Jace said, "Jonathan Christopher… Jace." he explained.

Samantha nodded showing her understanding, "I just can't believe everything that has happened," she said it almost to herself. Then she turned to face Clary, "So, Clary?"

Clary's eyes met her ice-blue ones, "Yeah?"

"Is it true that you really had no idea of your heritage?" Her tone seemed innocent and curious but there was something cold under all that niceness, almost scorn.

"Yes," Clary said in a crisp voice. Jace picked up on her behaviour and gave her a confused sidelong look. _Oh so he notices _me_ acting wired, but has nothing to say when it is obvious that this girl is drooling all over him!_ Clary thought with hate and ignored Jace's look.

"Interesting," Samantha gave Clary an amused look, clearly understanding her behaviour.

Clary wanted to leave, get up and walk out, but she didn't want to give this girl the satisfaction. So she stayed where she was giving Samantha what she hoped was her best death glare. Clary could see that Samantha knew the exact effect she was having and Clary resisted the urge to throw something at her head.

"You know what surprises me?" Samantha paused letting her words sink in then continued, "How clam you are Clary," That caught Clary and Jace off guard.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked feeling slightly nervous at her answer.

"Is it true that you best friend is a Vampire?" She tilted her head to the side at an attempt of innocents. Rage pumped through Clary's body threatening to snap. "And I heard about your mother… marrying a werewolf," She shook her head ever so slightly but never once broke her gaze with Clary.

That was it. Clary snapped. Heat flooded her face and it was all she could do not to fling herself across the table and strangle Samantha. Clary glanced over at Jace to see him looking at Samantha with pure shock. _Finally! _Clary felt like screaming.

The room was silent for three seconds as she let the words sink in before Samantha opened her mouth again. "Oh, I'm sorry Clary, I didn't realise that might have sounded offensive," She said bring up her hand to cover her mouth.

Clary sat at the table for one more second blinking at this, this foul piece of work before she stood up and walked out, her movements jerky with anger.

Once outside Clary crumbled. She wanted to kick and yell in frustration. _What was her problem?! _Clary thought about waiting for Jace to follow but decided against it; for all she knew they could be back to talking like they were before. Like the best friend they apparently are. _No, Jace wouldn't do that, _Clary thought. But still, she really didn't want to wait, all she wanted to do was go home, grab her sketch pad and scribble all over it.

The thought calmed Clary a little as she walked back to Amatis's house.

OoOoO

Clary shut the door behind her gently. Her earlier anger had died down a bit and now she just felt tired. Leaving her shoes at the door, Clary walked up stairs to the room she was staying in and flopped down on the bed.

There was the sound of the front door opening and closing and then footsteps outside Clary's door. There was a soft knock. Clary sighed and pulled herself off the bed to open the door.

Jace stood before her with an odd look on his face. Clary could feel her shoulders rise and fall when she breathed, her earlier anger coming back. Jace watched her for a while until her reached out and pulled her into his arms. Clary rested her head on his chest for a while letting the sound of his heart calm her before pulling away.

"Are you all right?" Jace rested his hands on her shoulders.

Clary nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," and she meant it; Samantha had been awful but Clary wasn't going to let it ruin her day.

"Good," Jace pulled her back into him and kiss her on top of her head, "She didn't mean what she said, Clary," Clary looked up at Jace in disbelief causing Jace to sigh, "It's the way we are brought up; when we are kids we are taught that downworlders are not to be trusted let alone be our friends." He said in a calm voice as if he were talking to a child.

"But Simon," Clary argued, "And Magnus, and Jordan and Maia, are you saying that they aren't good enough to be your friends?" Clary snapped. It made no sense.

"No, I didn't say that," Jace looked and took a deep breath, "They are my friends Clary, but-"

"'But' what Jace?" Clary put her hands on her hips.

"Look, Samantha, like most shadow hunters, doesn't like downworldsers, but her more so than most."

"Why?" Clary asked now feeling angry and confused.

Jace was looking at her with sad eyes, "Her mother was killed by a rogue werewolf when she was a kid."

Clary looked away from Jace. She understood why Samantha wouldn't like downworlders but that didn't explain why she had to be so horrible to Clary about it.

"How do you know her?" Clary asked the question that had been nagging at her for hours.

Jace looked thoughtful for a second as if remembering, "I met her when I was a kid… I didn't know at the time but I think now I understand." Clary listened intently, "I think that Valentine was using her mother's death as a way to get her father to follow him."

"You mean," understanding washed over Clary, "Her father was a part of the circle?" Clary heard Sebastian's voice say; _"A good half of the young Shadowhunters in Idris were part of the Circle, and plenty of those who weren't in Idris too."_ Just how many people had her father brainwashed?

Jace shrugged, "I guess. He wouldn't have been one of the most important people, but Valentine saw him often enough for me to get to know his daughter." Clary knew he was talking about Samantha.

"So you two are friends?" Clary couldn't help but ask.

To her surprise Jace laughed, "I wouldn't say we are best friends, I barely know her anymore, we were more like..." Jace trailed off thinking of a word, "acquaintances."

Clary thought about how Samantha had acted. She had made it seem like her and Jace were inseparable, much more than acquaintances anyway. Clary wondered why.

"She said she was sorry about everything she said," Jace gave Clary a measured look, "She wants to apologize to you," The last thing Clary wanted was an apology from Samantha but there was something in Jace's eyes, "Please? Just see her… for me?"

Clary rolled her eyes, "Fine, I talk to her tomorrow." _And she better be nicer._

"Thank you," Jace seemed to relax a bit. "What's that look?" Jace asked with an amused smirk.

"What look?" Jace's voice snapped Clary out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and saw understanding flicker in his eyes.

"Are you jealous, Clarissa?" Jace's smirk grew even more.

"What? No!" Clary tried to say confidently but failed. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Jace pulled her back into him and leaned down so that his face was centimeters from hers, a smile on his lips, "You have no reason to be jealous."

Jace stopped any replies Clary had by pressing his lips down on hers. Clary practically melted in his arms as she moved her hands to hold him around his neck just to keep herself up. Jace's arms went round her a second later pulling her closer to him so that their bodies were touching. Clary let out a small moan against his lips and Jace pulled back only for a second to look in her eyes and say, "I love you," then his mouth was on hers again shooting tingles all over her body.

Clary felt her heart warm; Jace was hers and she was his. There was nothing to worry about. Jace loved her and that's all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Recap- because I haven't updated in ages! So sorry. There are not enough words to describe how bad I feel about not writing. I think it's been like 4 months or something and I truly wish I could say I have a reason for neglecting this story but I don't and that makes me feel even worse. I just hope you all forgive me and keep reading till the end, if you are angry at me I get it and it's fine (I'd be angry too) but I hope you're not! To make it up to you I've made this chapter longer and I promise that I will update sooner!)**

**Hope you like it! A million more apologies!**

**Little Sparrow**

_Day 3_

_Jace and Clary go horse riding. When the return they are caught by Jace's old friend Samantha. Jace is happy to see her but Clary instantly doesn't like her. She is being very friendly with Jace but then says some things to Clary._

_""You know what surprises me?" Samantha paused letting her words sink in then continued, "How clam you are Clary," That caught Clary and Jace off guard._

_"What do you mean?" Clary asked feeling slightly nervous at her answer._

_"Is it true that you best friend is a Vampire?" She tilted her head to the side at an attempt of innocents. Rage pumped through Clary's body threatening to snap. "And I heard about your mother… marrying a werewolf," She shook her head ever so slightly but never once broke her gaze with Clary.""_

_Clary storms off back to Amatis's where Jace tells her about Samantha's past and how he knows her. He then asks Clary if she will try to sort things out with Samantha._

* * *

Clary walked out of the house with only one thing on her agenda. She took a deep breathe of the cool morning air. _I really don't want to do this, _Clary thought, but she had made a promise to Jace that she would at least talk to Samantha. So, with slow and unrushed steps, Clary made her way back to the house she had been in only yesterday.

Clary made her way up to the front door and sighed at the task ahead of her. _Maybe Samantha would be nice this time. Maybe Jace was right and it was just a misunderstanding. _With those thoughts in her head Clary lifted her hand and knocked three times on the wooden door.

After about a minute the door opened to reveal Samantha. She was in a light blue summer dress that was the same colour as her eyes. Her blond hair was up in a high ponytail. The look on her face was on of surprise when she saw Clary and her eyes moved behind her like she was looking for Jace. Once she realised it was just Clary she blinked down at her then smiled that perfect smile of hers.

"Hello Clary," Her voice was tight, "what are you doing here?"

Clary tried to smile back, "I, um, Jace wanted me to talk to you," Samantha stepped out of the house closing the door behind her and her fake smiled dissolved, "It's about yesterday."

Samantha stood about a meter away from Clary, her hands on her hips and her eyes cold.  
"Then talk." She said flatly.

Clary faltered, "I…" She took a deep breathe, "I wanted to apologise," _Not that it was my fault, _"the way I acted yesterday was, well, rude." Samantha just continued to stare at her as if she was expecting more. "Jace told me that most shadow hunters grew up believing-"

"What are you doing?" Samantha cut in with a sharp tone.

Clary froze, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Samantha leaned forward, "What. Are. You. Doing?" When Clary didn't replay she sighed. "Why are you here? It's obvious that this," she gestured at Clary, "is all fake."

"What?" Clary wanted to scream; I'm_ fake! And You're not? _

"I don't get what he sees in you…"

"I-" Did she mean Jace? That really pissed Clary off. "Look, I just came over here to tell you-"

"No, you look." She cut in again, "Just back off, okay?" All Clary could do was stare at her in disbelief. At Clary's reaction Samantha smiled as she spoke, her voice ice cold, "Why would he be with someone like you? You have been a shadow hunter for what? A few months? Why don't you just go back to your little Vampire and your wolf step-dad and leave Jonathan alone. All you are doing is holding him back."

Clary could not believe what she was hearing. She was holding Jace back?

"I've heard the stories," She continued with a flick of her wrist, "Every time, it's been you, _you_ who always stuffs everything up. All your 'friends' have to run around fixing _your _mistakes because you are too incapable to fix them yourself." She looked Clary over expecting an answer but Clary's mouth was unbearably dry and so she stayed silent. Her chest felt like it was being crushed by this girl's words.

An unwanted memory washed over Clary. The last time she had been in Idris she had gone to find Jace and he had greeted her by telling her she destroyed everything she touched. Even the memory left her feeling hurt. That was the only time she had ever thought that Jace hated her and it had almost broke her heart.

Hearing it from Samantha had a different effect, however, and Clary fought with her anger as she tried not to punch this girl's perfect little face. At Clary's silence Samantha's lips curved into a small triumphant smile.

Samantha turned to the front door and opened it. She was just about to close it when she turned back to face Clary her smile growing. "Say 'hi' to Jonathan for me." Then she shut the door with a soft click leaving Clary standing on the door step scowling.

OoOoO

The walk back to Amatis' house felt like for ever to Clary as she thought about what Samantha had said. At the time Clary had been so angry that she didn't really care about what Samantha had said, but now the words started to really sink in. Was she really holding Jace back?

She thought of the boy she had met at the Pandemonium Club; arrogant, confident and proud. Then she thought of Jace now; he was still arrogant, confident and proud, but he was kind too. He cared about everything more than he had before. But did that mean he couldn't reach his full potential? No, Clary refused to believe that she was holding Jace back. But the doubt remained and Clary's mind began to hurt.

She opened the door to the house and called out for Jace suddenly wanting to hug him, but no reply came. Confused, Clary walked into the small kitchen and called out again.

"Jace?" Still nothing.

Then she noticed the piece of paper on top of the table. On it was a few lines of Jace's handwriting.

_Clary,_

_Gone out to do some things. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Jace_

_PS. I hope you and Samantha sorted things out. _

Clary put the note back on the table with a sigh and went to the sink. She was just putting her glass back when there was a loud knock at the door. Clary smiled as she made her way to the door to let Jace in.

But when she opened it, it was not Jace that Clary saw but someone else.

"Fray!" Simon stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Clary in a bear hug.

Clary looked over Simon's shoulder and saw the many smiling faces of her friends. Realisation seemed to slap Clary hard in the face; tomorrow was her seventeenth birthday.

Jace's POV

Jace smiled as he watched Clary's red head disappear as she walked to find Samantha. Jace still couldn't believe it was actually her. Like he had told Clary; Samantha and Jace weren't very close when they were younger, Valentine would never let him have friends, but during the short times they had seen each other Jace and Samantha had become sort of friends, or 'acquaintances'. So it was a huge surprise for Jace to see her again after everything that had happened.

He had recognised her as soon as he turned around. She had the same ice-blue eyes, however her hair was a darker blond than he remembered but other than that she looked roughly the same. Jace had to admit, he had not expected her to be so beautiful. She was a prime example of the kinds of girls Jace used to date and if circumstances were different he probably_ would_ date her. But no, he had found the last girl he ever wanted to date and she was nothing like he imagined his perfect girl would be.

He had imagined his perfect girl to be tall, with blue eyes and light coloured hair, a lot like the way Samantha was. Tall and striking. But instead he ended up with Clary. She was short, had the reddest hair he had ever seen and the most amazing green eyes. But in his whole life Jace had never seen anything more beautiful.

Jace's grin grew as he thought about Clary. Then he blinked and remembered what he was going to do. Tomorrow was her birthday and he needed a gift. Jace sighed as he got ready to leave. What was he going to get her? Last year Jace had given Clary a witch stone because it was practical and every shadow hunter needed one, but this year, now that he knew her better, Jace had no clue of what to give her.

After scribbling a quick note to Clary, Jace shut the door behind him and set out to find Clary a birthday present.

OoOoO

Most of the shops in Alicante were open for business and Jace made his way from shop to shop and looking in windows for something Clary would like but couldn't seem to find anything.

Jace walked past a jewellery shop and something in the window caught his eye. Pushing the shop door open caused a small silver bell to ring and Jace stepped inside and looked around.

The shop was practically empty, only a small and elderly woman who was gazing intently at a green stone necklace was in there. The lighting was dim and the whole place had a rustic and dusty smell. Looking around, Jace saw that it was not only a jewellery shop but an antique store too. Scattered around were many exquisite looking shadowhunter items. Sitting on top of a small table Jace saw a witch stone that had been attached to a delicate looking gold-chain necklace and next to it was a matching bracelet.

Jace was surprised when he saw that one of the walls was covered with beautiful, yet deadly, looking weapons. They were shadowhunter weapons so Jace knew they were not just for show. However they obviously were for show in a way because each and every one had been done up to look magnificent. Jace saw a broad sword that had a handle that looked like it was made out of diamonds. There was also a bow that was made out of masterly caved bone.

Admiring the weapons for a second longer Jace tuned to find a woman standing behind him. Jace guessed she couldn't be older than forty and had short black hair that didn't quite look brushed and dark brown eyes. She was sorter than Jace, but not by much.

"Hello boy, how may I help you?" Her voice was kind but her eyes kept flickering to the elderly lady as if she was afraid she would break something. Jace looked over to the shop window then back at her.

"There is something in the window that I'd like to see, please." The lady looked over to the window then smiled and ushered Jace over to tell her what he wanted to look at.

Jace pointed to a small open box that was displaying the perfect gift for Clary and the shop keeper smiled and handed it to him. Jace studied it closely, he liked the way it caught the light the way Clary's eyes did and how it was just too small for his hand but perfect her's, before handing it back to the woman.

"I'll take it," Jace thought about it for a second longer before adding, "Could you also engrave it?"

The woman smiled, "Of cause dear, what would you like it to say?"

Clary's POV

Clary sat next to Simon on the seat in Amatis' living room the others were scattered around the room in pairs.

After Clary had recovered from her shock of having nine people turn up at the door, she had let them in and they were now all sitting around Clary smiling and telling her about poor Jordan's experience with Isabelle's cooking.

"He's been sick for the past two days," Maia managed to get out before laughing again. Jordan scowled at her which only made everyone else laugh more.

Clary found herself laughing too, just happy to be with her friends and family. She hadn't forgotten what had happened this morning with Samantha but she felt a lot better to have people who cared about her.

Luke looked over at Clary and smiled. He was sitting with his hand on Jocelyn's knee and had his glasses pushed up high on his nose. "So Clarebare, what have you been up to?"

All eyes turned to Clary with curiosity. "Well…" Clary wondered where to start, "on the first day…"

Clary spent almost an hour telling everyone what she had been up to. When she reached the second day Jocelyn got up to make some sandwiches which they all ate happily as Clary talked. Magnus nearly died when Clary told them that Jace had taken her out for a picnic at the waterfall.

"Why don't you do any sweet things like that Alexander?" Magnus asked Alec crossing his arms over his chest. Alec turned a deep red and looked extremely uncomfortable. Before he answered Isabelle burst out laughing.

"By the angel, Jace is a sweetheart!" She exclaimed a huge grin on her face. Clary blushed. "I mean I knew he was sweet and sappy around you, Clary, but that is just adorable. Who knew Jace was the romantic type." She looked at Clary then Simon and moved closer so that she was sitting on the floor at his legs. Clary smiled at Simon's blush when Isabelle leaned up to kiss him.

Something occurred to Clary when she looked down at Isabelle. "Hey, um, do you guys know a family called Pureliy ?" She asked it to the group but it was mainly directed at Jocelyn and Luke.

"No, why do you ask?" Her mother started and Luke continued.

"We don't know every shadowhunter in existence Clary." He smiled warmly at her.

"I know… I just thought, well…" Clary sighed. The days of the circle and Valentine's followers were behind them and Clary knew that thinking about them did nothing but hurt her mother and Luke so she said something different. "Well, we met a girl, Samantha," Clary's eyes flickered to Isabelle and Alec to see if the recognised the name. She wasn't surprised when they didn't; Jace didn't tell them much of his childhood. "She and Jace knew each other."

"Really?" Isabelle asked looking up at Clary who nodded, "Huh. I've never heard of her…"

"Well, never mind." Clary said with a shrug. Magnus eyed her curiously and Clary deliberately avoided eye contact.

"Hey," Jordan said, speaking for the first time, "Where _is_ Jace?"

"Oh, he said he just had to do some things." Clary answered.

"Well, we can get the cake organised so that it is ready for tonight." Jocelyn said standing up.

"But my birthday's not until tomorrow." Clary said standing to follow her mother into the kitchen.

"No, but we figured we could have your party tonight!" Isabelle yelled jumping to her feet, "I'll help with the cake."

A chorus of frantic complaints and warnings followed her statement but Izzy ignored them and walked out of the room, Clary following with a smile on her lips.

Isabelle didn't end up helping, much to Jordan's relief, she just sat at the table talking to Clary about a date Simon had taken her on. Apparently he had been a real gentleman.

"Then we just kind of talked," Isabelle sighed happily, "I've never really talked to a guy before, I mean, yeah I talked but Simon really listens you know?" Clary laughed. Yeah, Simon was the best friend anyone could ask for and Clary was so thankful that she had him. She was also happy he and Isabelle were so close; Clary hated seeing Simon upset and heartbroken because of her. She was happy he moved on.

Jocelyn put the cake mixture in the oven and stepped back with a smile, "Clary would you like to blow up some balloons?"

"Sure." Clary grinned walking back into the living room where Luke gave her a bag of balloons.

Clary sat down in one of the corners of the room and started blowing up a green balloon when Magnus joined her.

He reached for a blue one and then looked at Clary expectantly.

"What?"

"Is there something that's worrying you about this Samantha?" His green and yellow cat eyes gleamed.

"No," Clary lied. She still didn't know what that girls problem was.

"Are you sure you not concerned that she might be more than 'old friends' with Jace?" Was she? No that's not what Clary was afraid of; she was afraid that Samantha might want something more than friendship _now_. Especially considering the way she just ate Jace up with her eyes. _How could he be so oblivious to it all? _Clary thought. This was _Jace,_ he should know when someone is trying to flirt with him.

"Well, I wouldn't fret darling. The love between you and Jace is one of the strongest I've seen," He gave her a small smile, "And believe me when I say I've seen love at its strongest…" Magnus' eyes seemed to go hazy as if he was remembering something that happened a long time ago then he blinked and the moment was gone.

As they continued blowing up the balloons Clary thought about Magnus' words. Was their love that strong? _Yes,_ Clary thought fiercely, _yes it was._ After everything they've been through how could it not be. But then again, Jace really seemed to care for Samantha.

Would an old friendship mean more to him than everything they've been through?

* * *

**So, There you go! :D I hope you liked it. I know that not much sappiness happened cause Jace and Clary weren't ever together in that chap but they will be later :) Is their love strong enough? What do you think he got her? and (just saying) Who else LOVES Magnus?**

**Thank you all so much. 'Till next time! **

**Little Sparrow**


End file.
